Stealing Cinderella
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Bakura remembers the days he first learn he’s going to be a father and holding his little girl. He’s not quite ready to let her go. He’s much less unsure of looking forward to have a certain Pharaoh’s son for a son-in-law. Mpreg, Tender, Puzzle


**Arashi: This came to m after hearing the following songs "My little girl", "I love her first" and of course this on that got me give the title to the story, "Stealing Cinderella." I hope you guys will enjoy that story. Besides this idea also got more when watch the movie, Father of the Bride. This is an Mpreg fic though hope it's alright for my truly first try other then minor hints.**

**Ryou*comes in with Bakura*: Ya a story with us!**

**Bakura*scowls with distaste and says sarcastically*: Yippee**

***sighs* Can one of you do the disclaimer please? *puppy eyes***

**Ryou: Arashi don't own Yugioh at all other then Reika and Jesse. Jesse isn't one of the spin off characters but an oc. She happens to like the name so decide to use it.**

**-**_Flashback-_

*Time change*

Summary: Bakura remembers the days he first learn he's going to be a father and holding his little girl. He's not quite ready to let her go. He's much less unsure of looking forward to have a certain Pharaoh's son for a son-in-law.

* * *

Stealing Cinderella

Maroon eyes stares in the darken room reminiscing his younger days as his husband sleeps next to him. He gently pushes the pale arm off of him and gets up off the bed. He shakes his head in a sarcastic manner wondering when he got so soft. He know who tame him completely, his sweet baby girl who got place in his arms.

Reika Amane Takashi, the stubborn young woman he ever seen who just happen to be his and Ryou's daughter. She has Ryou's features with his eyes and smirk that drives him up the wall. He knows understands the expression wait till you have your own kids. They constantly argue getting Ryou to laugh every moment as father and daughter just stares at him before going back to their argument.

He lets a soft sigh leaving the bedroom. He closes the door gently not wanting to wake Ryou. His teeth grind knowing she's not in her room most likely still on the date with her fiancé even though her wedding is in three days. He growls not quite looking forward to have him as his son-in-law at all. Damn that pharaoh to have his son takes his little girl away.

His mind goes back to almost twenty-five years before. The very day he remembers his hikari panic and scared out of his wits. Same day he remembers each time he sees Ryou fast asleep.

_-Flashback-_

_A nervous looking Ryou pales an off white color that doesn't seem too normal for him. His brown eyes hold some fear with in their depths getting Bakura to stare at the normally sweet man with annoyance. _

_"What for Ra sakes got you damn scared?" He grunts out._

_Ryou wrings his fingers together wondering how he's going to explain the news he has. It's not something normal though what's normal about his life anyways. He's married to a 5,000 thousand year old ex thief that's his yami do to the Millennium ring. He couldn't twist around his mind how he can be pregnant. The man even gone as far to ask Ishizu with Yugi and Malik by his side for information since Yugi found out he's pregnant also. She just told them about myths and the possibility of the shadows affecting everyone that encounters it._

_He snaps out of it at the sound of his yami's voice reaching his ears. "Ryou snap out of it."_

_He just states simply hoping Bakura won't push him away. "I'm pregnant."_

_Bakura snorts despite seeing the serious look. He knows it's not possible for a guy to get pregnant. He starts laughing his head off and couldn't stop. A slight hysterically twinge enters his voice as he asks. "You're not serious right?"_

_Ryou just nods feeling anger and hurt that his own Yami think it's a joke he's making up. Tears just forms in his eyes as he sniffles softly getting the other to blink at the sudden change of mood. He begins to talk under his breath. "Pregnant it's not possible but it is. It's yours Bakura since you are the only one. It's your entire fault."_

_Bakura's eyes widen hearing Ryou blaming him. The idea of him being a father is outrageous. He thought more about it as an image of a little girl with Ryou's soft features with his eyes and smirk. His eyes roll to the back of his head and falls back. He's out before hitting the ground really taking in the news. He's going to be a father._

_-End of flashback-_

He rubs his eyes hoping it will push back the images from his mind. His hands start to clench at his sides. He walks down the stairs then goes into the living room to be surrounded around pictures of his family. A sigh escapes before a father like smile touches his lips.

His sweet little princess that has him wraps around her little fingers from the first moment he held her in his arms. He grabs one of the pictures off the mantle to stare at it closely. He remembers the days of the strange cravings and mood swings. He shivers at the many times he got sent to the dog house for just insulting the blasting Pharaoh. He smirks slightly staring at the picture with Ryou holding Reika in his arms on the hospital bed close twenty-four years ago. He allows the memory to come to his mind.

_-Flashback-_

_Bakura gulps fearing the possibilities of him not being a good father rolls in his mind. He twitches in his seat not bother to pay attention to Yugi or the others as he waits in the waiting room. Yugi bounces his and Yami's four month old son, Jesse. Yami watches the former thief try to relax remembering himself in the other's position._

_Jou glance at Bakura to see how he's holding up time to time as he plays a game of poker with Marik, Malik, Seto, Mokuba, Tristan, and Duke. Ishizu distracts her self by helping her husband, Seto, with reactions of the other players. Her mind more concern on Ryou and how he's doing in the delivering room. Mai smirks and laughs softly as Jou keeps beating Marik a bit more. The lug head is really good and knows for sure not to challenge him in a game of poker for some time. She couldn't be happier as well as Ishizu that Seto and Jou aren't throwing insults at the other. _

_Everyone tenses up hearing the first screams of pain from behind the close doors. Bakura fights the urge to send every doctor and nurse helping his hikari to the shadows. How can he relax when Ryou is in the other room giving birth to their child? He was in there earlier if he wasn't ban out of the room for freaking out. Or the fact he couldn't help Ryou other then get him pissed off. That's not including the part where Ryou kept blaming him that it's his fault for all the pain he's in._

_More screams can be heard along with a hoarse shout sending chills down their spines. "Bakura Takashi I'm going to kill you once I get my hands on you!"_

_The woman along with Yugi just smirks as the rest of the group pales. Many of the guys with in the group aren't really looking forward to go their turn when it should come. Yami shivers but settles for a smirk as Bakura gets off his chair to pace near the door. He tries to listen carefully as the nurse within side coaches Ryou through._

_He got distract by the baby's gurgles near Yami and Yugi. His maroon eyes briefly take the brat in before pushes it out of his mind. His lips twitch with amusement and annoyance. Jesse Atemu Mouto looks a smaller replica of Yugi with ruby eyes and Yami's built when he gets older. He has blond bangs framing his face as well hint of the tri-color star shape hair forming with a small bolt of lighting._

_He could settle for the brat to be his child's playmate but other then that it's a fine line. He shakes his head to think of other things when a new cry feels the air. He turns to the door in time to have the doctor beck him in the room. His heart drums in his chest as the sight of Ryou holding a pink bundle warms his heart. He barely heard the click of the camera as a picture gets taken of the beautiful yet captivating scene._

_He clears his throat softly grabbing Ryou's attention. The hikari smiles at his yami before calling him over soflty. "Bakura there is someone I want you to meet."_

_Bakura didn't expect to hold his daughter in his arms suddenly. His eyes soften as the soft sound of discontent escapes the newborn. He didn't see Ryou's look of amusement or love as he watch father and daughter bond before his vary eyes._

_The former thief's breathe catches in this throat as he asks hoarsely. "What's her name going to be?"Ryou answers tiredly, "Reika Amane. Reika is the name you chosen while Amane is to honor my sister."_

_Bakura echoes the name earning a smile from his daughter. He could see his eyes staring up at him with trust and love he'll treasure for the rest of his life. He watches as Reika goes to sleep in his arms feeling safe. A perfect name for his little princess that has enter his and Ryou's life._

_-End of Flashback-_

His smile disappears as the sound of a car park on the drive way then the sound of a car door being close. Reika is finally home though a part of him that brat doesn't come in his house right now. He lets a soft of relief as he stood in the shadows to see his daughter walk in the house alone. Her maroon eyes shine with happiness.

He could feel the ache in his chest get bigger as the fear of letting his baby girl go. He already knows Jesse will take good care of his daughter after a good threat of the shadows after the young man ask his permission to take his daughter's hand. His daughter loves to cause trouble though he can handle it if they aren't the same in personality.

She nearly screams in fright as a pair of eyes shine in the darkness. Only to realize it's her father standing in the living room waiting for her to come home. 'He must have been looking at the pictures again.' She thought muffling the growl of irritation from her throat.

Its no secret her father can't stand her fiancé though prefers him better then his own father, Yami. She shakes her head to receive a text from Jesse to wish her good night and that he loves her. She sends a response ignoring the grunt of annoyance. She tries to go to the stairs when his voice reaches her ears."It's not going to work at all if you are trying to sneak past me."

She glares at the general direction before muttering about overprotective fathers under her breath. She walks up to him and gives a hug in greeting. She replies sweetly, "Hi Daddy."

He just chuckles for a few minutes since he could see her as a small child with a Popsicle grin while running through the sprinklers. He could feel the sting at the corner of his eyes just seeing the sight of his little girl all grown up. He cherish each moment as different scenes comes to his mind: him reading fairytales, having a pillow fight and just being by her side.

There are times they argue that it gets Ryou laughing. He could see both of them are the same and it's a battle of wills to show proof who wins. The distance been growing between Bakura and Reika around the age of fifteen when she first starts dating the brat that been something they didn't want to acknowledge at all. He will always love her first and have a special place in his heart that belongs to her.

His eyes glaze over slightly getting Reika to worry about him for a few minutes. She notice as of late he's often in another world ever since she announce Jesse and her are going to get married.

"Dad, what's wrong?" She asks hoping to have answer.

He just smiles sadly answer. "It's nothing for you to worry about Reika."

She could feel her temper rising at the usual answer. She hisses out trying to keep her voice from rising to wake her other father. "That's bull, Daddy and you know it."

Bakura smirks enjoying his time to rile her up. There are times these arguments can go on for hours on end. He steps back seeing the image of a pouting seven year old girl instead of a soon to be twenty-five year old woman.

"Still pretending to be Cinderella." he murmurs turning way for a few seconds to regain his bearings.

Reika gives a small smile not hearing those words for several years. She'll always be a daddy's girl and there is no point of denying it one bit. Jesse is her prince charming in her eyes while in Bakura's just a boy who is taking his princess away. She hugs her father tighter and nuzzles closer to the warm chest as she hums in content. She ignores the grunt of annoyance from her father.

"Daddy," She whines out getting the smile she wants to see.

His eyes soften a bit more as his smile gets her happy. She hasn't seen it for sometime and begins to start missing it. At least he's getting normal to her standards of how she seen him as she grew up. He starts to chuckle a bit getting her to glance at him in confusion.

"Just remembering old memories," He explains before sitting on the couch.

Reika trying not to pout at the lost of warmth raise a delicate brow then replies. "Like the time you tried to…no you actually shot Jesse when he ask me out."Bakura lets out a laugh glad Ryou is a times a heavy sleeper. He could remember that day as of yesterday but it was worth it in the end. Reika just growls to herself sitting next to her father remembering the incident as well.

_-Flashback-_

_She stares at her childhood friend in surprise. Jesse stares at her with his ruby eyes pleading for an answer to his question. She ask soflty to him "Can repeat that, Jesse?"_

_He lets out a soft sigh then takes a deep breath. Not caring that their parents are watching them or their friends either. He could see and think about is his best friend before him. "Will you go out with me, Reika?"_

_In the background, both Yami and Bakura shout out. "What!"_

_She gives him a small smile and answers really softly. "Yes."_

_Her voice couldn't go any louder if she want it to. She didn't expect her other father Ryou to hug her tightly. She gaze over his shoulder to see Yugi smile at her and mouth. "It's about time, Reika."_

_Jesse smiles in relief before a voice reaches his ears. It is the one person he fears more out of anyone within the group of friends and their kids he grew up with. Bakura is rather protective of his family and will do anything to keep them happy. He stiffens up giving a smile to the former thief hoping he'll still live after today. _

_He backs a few inches as the older man growls deep in his throat glaring deadly at Jesse. "Not on my watch Brat."__. _

_Jesse gulps in remembering all the stories of the former thief and backs away more. He nearly whimpers seeing a gun in the older man's hands. He did the only rational thing that came to him, run for his life. Those watching sweat drop at the sight as threats and gunshots could be heard._

"_Stay away from my daughter, Brat. I don't give a damn if your father is that blasting Pharaoh."Bakura pulls the trigger almost hitting the scared teen who manages to duck in time. Yami growls to himself chasing Bakura. He isn't going to do nothing when his son is in danger._

"_Bakura don't you dare harm a single hair on my son!' He shouts following them._

"_Then I'll send him to the shadows!" the former thief snaps out smirking as the boy whimpers at his words. _

_Reika just watch and groans softly. It's rather embarrassing when her father get like this. She could hear one of the adults talking. _

_"He's being an overprotective father that is only protecting his little girl. Which is rather true, eh, Jou?"She decides its Marik who is telling Jou while the blond just chuckles in agreement._

_She decides to call out to Bakura ignoring the look of annoyance on Ryou's features. "Daddy leave him alone!"_

_-End of flashback-_

Reika glowers at her father before sitting next to him. She sighs softly trying not to show she's fighting a small smile. It took Jesse a couple of weeks and a promise from Ryou that Bakura will treat him better soon.

"It's not funny, dad." She whines out, placing her head on his shoulder. She gives a soft yawn hoping he didn't catch it. Bakura lets out a small smile seeing his daughter trying to fight sleep. He couldn't bring himself to get up as she snuggles closer to him.

She mutters softly to him before falling fast asleep. "Love you daddy."

"Love you too my princess of thieves." He whispers then closes his eyes.

Either father or daughter waken as Ryou comes down the stairs holding a camera in his hands. He takes a quick picture before smiling down at his family. He grabs the blanket from the other couch in the room then covers them both. He's going to miss these moments finding both Bakura and Reika like this. Tears wells in his soft brown eyes as he whispers to them. "I love you both and sleep tight."

* * *

*Three days later*

Standing in front of the doors, Bakura gaze around the church ready to walk his daughter down the aisle. He grimace thinking this day is going to be harder then he thought. He never expects to live for the day he had to hand over his baby girl to another man to love her. He wouldn't admit to anyone he's happy to have Jesse as a son-in-law.

He felt someone tap his shoulder getting him to stare at his daughter looking like an angel in her wedding dress. Tears prick at the corner of his eyes as he scolds himself not to take her in his arms for one last time and hug her close. She smiles at him softly unsure what to say to him.

She decide to give him a hug as a tear runs down her cheek. She whispers softly to him as he hugs her close. "I love you daddy."

"Love you to my Cinderella." He replies saying her old nickname with a choke voice.

At the start of the music Bakura opens the door leading his daughter to her future husband. 'That brat is rather lucky man to have her.' He muses sadly. 'He may love her to his dying breath but I'll always love her first.' With each step his heart thumps painfully. A part of him enjoys the nervousness the young man is looking. Before handing her over he gives Jesse a stern look that said many things getting him to stand up straight. He kiss his daughter's cheek then sits next to his lover hoping this day can turn back and never come.

Yami glares at Bakura suspiciously not quite believing the former thief will behave at their children's wedding. Bakura returns his glare wanting to throttle Yami instead of his daughter's soon to be husband. It took both of their strongest patience not to jump and pound the hell out of the other. Either of them like this arrangement of getting them to be a family at all. Ryou and Yugi kept an eye on their husbands incase they decide to do something to embarrass them.

Yugi and Ryou nearly groan with frustrations as their kids when the Father ask if anyone oppose of their union. Yami and Bakura both jump up and ready to shout out when their hikaris grab their ears and get them to sit down. The guests bit their tongues trying not to laugh as the Father continues on until getting Jesse and Reika to say "I do's." All Yami and Bakura could truly do is give their husbands a pleading look that didn't work one bit.

* * *

Bakura sighs sadly watching his daughter dance with her new husband on the dance floor. He could feel Ryou wrap his arms around him. All the precious memories he holds with in his mind comes to him. Its hard for him to believe that bundle of joy he hold is now grown up and is a beautiful young woman. He glance at Ryou and tells him. "Its going to be weird with the house empty and no laughter of a child."

Ryou nods smirking to himself. He replaces it quickly with a smile and replies. "It might not be that long for that, Kura. We'll just have to wait till we have some grandchildren running around the house."

Bakura pales at the thought of grandkids since he didn't quite think far on that. Apparently Yami felt the same as him since they both stare at the other and scream out. "PLEASE DON"T LET THAT HAPPEN!"

Either men notice when their husbands wave their kids off quickly. Jesse nods and drags Reika out of the hall both of them laughing figuring their dads have done. They didn't have to wait long to hear the old response they're use to.

"Reika Amane/Jesse Atemu get your asses back her this instant!"

Ryou and Yugi smirks at their friends holding out their hands only to have money place. Jou whispers to them softly not wanting Yami or Bakura to here him. "This is worth it."

Everyone else nod in agreement with the blond watching Yami and Bakura find ways to contact their kids. They didn't notice both Yugi and Ryou were holding two cell phones ringing in their hands.

* * *

**Arashi: Well its finish at last. I have so much fun writing this fic. Beside the wedding scene isn't all to big but its my first try to put it in a fic.^^' *glances at Bakura and Yami*Hi..**

**Yami and Bakura*pounces on her*: ARASHI!**

**Arashi*Nervous chuckle and runs from them***

**Ryou and Yugi*sighs*: We hope you guys enjoy the fic…*watches chase* Please read and review**


End file.
